Ponch's party
by Ponchygirl
Summary: It's my 100th story! :) So what better way to celebrate, than writing about a party. :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

HI, I can't believe I am at one hundred stories already, writing is too much fun. I just wanna take a few moments, to thank some of the most amazing people ever. First off, I give lots of thanks to God for giving me my ability to write. I can't believe I am already at one hundred stories, and to think I used to be super freaked out about even sharing a story with my family. Wow, this is almost crazy. LOL anyway, so here is my long list of thank yous, and then I'll get to the story.

 **Thank you CHiPsfangirl, you have been amazing. You read and review my stories all the time, and you're a good friend to me too.**

 **Thank you tinitax09, you were the first person ever to read and review a story of mine. Because of your review, I was literally in tears of joy. I was so happy someone read and reviewed.**

 **Thank you MoonKitten2016, you have favorited and followed, and reviewed so many stories of mine. I am touched that you like my writing so much. And you helped me out with one of my story ideas. You're just terrific.**

 **Thank you Kamkats, you're pretty amazing too. You really enjoyed the stories of mine that you read, and some of them even gave you dreams. LOL Not only that, you were the first person to give me a quote for my Haunted Tales story. I'm pretty thankful for that too.**

 **Thank you AllTrekkedUp, you have read and reviewed every EMERGENCY! Story I wrote, and you read some of my other stories too. You seem to really enjoy what I do, and I'm grateful for that.**

 **Thank you la-hija-de-Dios, you've been a good friend. I appreciate all the help you give me with my grammar errors, that I am always trying to work on. Thanks for drawing the picture for the cover image of my Frozen CHiPs story.**

 **Thank you MyOTPstolemylife, even though you haven't reviewed very many of my stories, I know that you enjoy them. You are also one of the most amazing friends I've ever had. (Even though technically you're my sister's best friend)**

 **Thank you Jedi Jelsa777, you wrote one of my very favorite stories, and that was one of the stories that made me really want to join fan fiction. I thought it was great, and I wanted to show my stories too, in hopes that you'd like mine as well.**

 **Thank you Michael Jackson, you're a really cool guest on the site. Your super sweet, and I love to get reviews from you.**

 **Thank you Titoman, some of your reviews make me laugh. You're pretty funny.**

 **Thank you BigG, your reviews are also very greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you Chipsfantoo, you're funny, and probably one of the best friends I've got in this world. Your reviews make me smile, and most of the time they give me some story ideas. I really like them.**

 **Thank you Carson, for the reviews you have left for me. You are cool.**

 **Thank you Erik Estrada, I know you never have reviewed my stories, who knows if you ever even read them? I don't even know if you read any fan fiction, but anyway, I just wanna thank you. Because you're amazing, if you never played the part of Ponch, I most likely never would've liked CHiPs as much as I do. And if you never played Ponch, then I never would've laughed as much as I do. Ponch is good at bringing a smile to my face, and a laugh from my mouth. So thanks to you too.**

 **Thank you to everyone else that ever reads my stories, favorites my stories, follows my stories, or reviews my stories. You are terrific too! If I didn't write your name in this list of thank you's, I'm sorry, there are so many people to thank it is hard to keep track of them all. I think I've thanked people long enough though, you guys probably want a story. So here it goes,**

Ponch sat on the edge of his seat. Jon was afraid Ponch was gonna fall out of the seat. Jon looked over at Ponch. They hadn't said a word to each other in about an hour.

"Ponch, what exactly are we doing?" Jon asked realizing he didn't even know.

"A staring contest, and sorry partner, you lost. About a million times," Ponch said with a laugh. Jon looked confused.

"I never would've lost if I knew what we were doing," Jon said. Ponch smiled,

"But that would take the fun away from me winning so many times," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"You are one of a kind," he said. Ponch smiled,

"Yep." It grew silent again for a while, then Ponch looked over at Jon. "Hey, I am gonna throw a party tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Um, am I the last person invited?" Jon asked.

"No, the first," Ponch said.

"Wait, you just decided to throw a party, tonight?" Jon asked.

"Sure, why not," Ponch said. Jon wasn't sure what to say, his partner was weird. Sometimes he wasn't even sure why they were best friends. Jon wasn't much like Ponch. He was surprised that Ponch hadn't left him for a more fun friend. But at the same time, that didn't surprise him a bit. Ponch would never leave Jon for good. Ponch seemed to attached to him. Jon kinda liked that, it was almost like having the little brother he never had.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch took Jon to the store with him to get party supplies.

"Hey, how about streamers, and confetti? Do you think people would like that?" Ponch asked.

"Your party, you tell me," Jon said.

"Yeah, I think they'll love it!" Ponch said.

"So, who's coming?" Jon asked.

"Jeb, Bon-Bon, Getraer, Bear… Lots of people," Ponch said.

"Ok," Jon said. The next thing he knew, Ponch was leading him towards the mall.

"No, we are not going in there, right?" Jon asked. He seemed freaked out.

"Why not?" Ponch replied. Jon wasn't thrilled, the mall was packed with people. Jon hated going into the mall with Ponch. Ponch went missing all the time. There were so many people there, that sometimes Jon didn't see Ponch go into a certain store. Then he would be looking everywhere for him. Ponch smiled at Jon,

"I know you hate this, but if it makes you feel better, I can hand cuff us together," he said with a laugh. Jon rolled his eyes.

"You are weird," he said. Ponch laughed,

"Jon, you need to lighten up a little. Have some fun…." Jon didn't get to hear the rest of what Ponch said, because Ponch was now somewhere else. Jon looked around, Ponch was nowhere in sight.

"How the heck did he disappear that fast?" Jon asked himself. He walked around looking for Ponch. Suddenly he felt something touch him.

"What was that?" He asked freaked out.

"Hey Jon, there's a BOGO sale at JCPenney's on men's footwear. I got some really cool new boots," Ponch said.

"Ponch, someone touched me a few seconds ago," Jon said.

"I know, it was me," Ponch replied with a cheerful smile. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Ponch," Jon said.

"Sorry, should I not have bought the boots?" Ponch asked.

"The shoes are fine. It's you sneaking up and scaring me that isn't," Jon replied.

"Oh, well if you stay close by I won't have to," Ponch said.

"Wait, what are we doing here anyway?" Jon asked.

"Shopping for a new outfit," Ponch replied. Jon stared at Ponch for a while.

"What? It's a special occasion. It's not often that someone like me can plan such an amazing party in less than an hour. Besides, it's a costume party. Oh, by the way, I told everyone that when the dress up. It has to be something, they'd either never dress up like, or it is more their best friends type of thing than theirs," Ponch said.

"Ok, so what are you doing?" Jon asked.

"I'm dressing up like a king. I'd never wanna do that, it's too much work. But I'm doing it today," Ponch replied.

"I don't know what to do," Jon admitted.

"Ok, let me pick out your costume," Ponch said. He grabbed Jon, and dragged him to the party store/costume place. The first thing he found was a package that had all you need to dress up like a person at a disco. It even had a black afro.

"How about this?" Ponch asked holding it up.

"Um…."

"It isn't you at all, and who does it remind you of?"

"You, its disco," Jon said. Ponch smiled.

"Cool, do you want it?"

"I guess, but I don't want to pay for it," Jon said.

"That's ok, I'll buy it.


	3. Chapter 3

The guests began to arrive. Bonnie was dressed as a princess, or which she didn't think was her best choice. Getraer was dressed as a panda, Bear was dressed as Michael Jackson from the 'Beat it" video. Jeb was dressed like a football player. Grossie was dressed as a candy cane. Harlan came dressed as a chef.

"Wow, these are great costumes," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you look amazing. Ya kinda look cute as a king," Bonnie said.

"Aww, thanks Bon-Bon. Wait til ya see Jon," Ponch said. Soon someone came out from the bedroom, in a shiny white outfit, with some gold on it. (Like a disco outfit) they had a large black afro, and a mustache.

"Jon?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Ponch picked out the outfit," Jon replied.

"Well, he did a good job," Jeb said with a smile.

"You look nothing like Jon Baker," Grossie said with a laugh.

"Thanks, but do I at least look good? I heard Ponch looks cute," Jon said looking at Bonnie.

"You look great, Jon. But not as cute as the king over there," Bonnie said. Ponch smiled,

"I told ya she likes me," he said. They all began to laugh. The rest of the evening was spent playing games, and eating pizza. They played charades, and all kinds of games that kept them active. Twister was a favorite for all of them. They played it a lot. It was fun getting to see how well everyone could twist into weird positions just so they could win the game. By the time everyone was leaving, it was after midnight. No one wanted to go home, but Ponch really wanted them too. It would take him a while to clean up, and he was getting tired. The last person left to go was Getraer.

"Hey Panda, stop eating the popcorn and get going," Ponch said playfully. Getraer turned and looked at Ponch.

"Oh, sorry King Poncherello, but I wanted to stay and help you clean up. The sooner this is clean the sooner you get to bed. I want you at work on time tomorrow," Getraer said.

"Thanks, Sarge," Ponch replied with a smile. Getraer returned the smile, then began to clean up. Within a few minutes of hard work the place was almost spotless.

"Wow, you must be a magician or something," Ponch said to Getraer.

"No, I am a dad, I learned how to clean up big messes thanks to my kids," Getraer replied. Ponch laughed,

"Good night, Sarge. Thanks for coming to the party."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yep, I'll be there," Ponch said with a smile. Then Getraer left.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was getting ready to lay down and go to sleep. He looked up,

"Thanks God, this was the best party ever," he said thanking God before he went to bed. Then he laid down and went to sleep. He was happy, and very thankful for the fun new memories that he'd have forever.

THE

END


End file.
